Party Like A Go
by Journey04
Summary: Sequel to Hide and Seek Love. Kim meets Shego's family and comedy ensues.


**Party Like A Go is the sequel to Hide and Seek Love. Reading the previous story will add context to some of the situations in this fic. **

**I do not own Kim Possible, I just like toying with KiGo.**

**Thanks to Staving Lunatic for the use of Isabelle and her nickname for her daughter. I have given Shego and her siblings names based on my own love for all things literary and humbly bow to the master authors in using their character names. **

**I am considering a possible sequel about life for the couple as Kim goes to college and returns to saving the world. Please give me your thoughts and I hope everyone finds a few laughs within my story. **

**KPKPKPKPKPKP**

**In the air heading to Middleton…**

"I said no."

"Come on, baby. Pleeeeease…"Kim Possible, world hero, begged while unleashing the puppy dog pout.

"You can put that thing away Princess…I'm not risking our lives." Her raven haired lover retorted, crossing her arms resolutely.

"The jet's in auto pilot, and we have at least three hours before we get to Middleton."

"Kimmie, we can join the mile high club when someone else is our pilot…you're being a brat."

Kim crossed her arms mirroring Shego's stance. Whenever her girlfriend used any name but" Princess", it annoyed her. _Damn. I'm pouting because I can't have my way and because Shego isn't using my pet name…maybe I am a little bit of a brat. _Kim's annoyance at being called "Kimmie" slowly subsided; however not getting her way still ticked her off.

"Fine, but you'll be making it up to me in the _very_ near future." She huffed while making her was back to the cabin.

"I've created a monster." Shego muttered, turning to follow.

"I heard that."

"Ughhhh…"

Taking her seat in front of the controls, Shego tried to sneak an unseen glance at her girlfriend; Kim was the picture of serenity, calmly surveying the horizon. A chill went up the ex-thief's spine. _Is she mad? I know redheads are supposed to have a temper but geeez. _Shego sighed; she loved the temperamental spitfire regardless.

"I love you." The older woman said, partly for damage control, but mainly because she truly meant it.

Kim looked at her girlfriend, seeing the sincerity in her emerald eyes. _I'm not really upset; I just like to make her sweat sometimes. Dammit, those eyes are my Kryptonite, the Shego equivalent of the puppy dog pout._

Sliding out of her seat, Kim knelt by the pilot's chair. Placing her hand behind the older woman's neck, she pulled her down into a deep kiss, "I love you too baby."

Crises averted, Shego lifted Kim onto her lap.

"Will you teach me to fly?"

"Sure, you know I'll do anything for you Princess."

Kim arched an eyebrow.

"Don't even start…" The older woman laughed while shifting her girlfriend toward the co-pilot's seat.

The redhead settled back into her previous position contently. Flying around the world, in the private jet of her gorgeous girlfriend whom she loved dearly, who wouldn't be content? Then Kim remembered that she would be meeting Shego's family in less than twelve hours…_Talk about buzz kill. Just need to think positive, I'm Kim Possible, and anything's possible for a Possible. _She repeated the mantra as the jet neared its destination.

"Princess, did you call your parents to tell them when we'd be landing? If they can't pick us up at the airport, I need to arrange for a car. We can't pack everything to your house on my bike."

"I kinda wanted to surprise them; my family thinks we're headed straight to Go City. I thought it would be nice to drop off the souvenirs we brought from Paris and maybe have lunch."

It had only been a week since she was swept off her feet by her sexy former rival, and even though Kim talked everyday with her parents, she really wanted to do the whole "meet the parents" thing. Sure, Miss Go had stayed with the Possibles during the Attitunator incident, but Kim wanted them to meet the true Shego.

"Okay, I'll call to have a car meet us when we land."

"So not the drama, I already got us a ride." The hero explained.

Shego didn't ask for any further details, she trusted her Princess. Leaning back into her seat, the former villainess kept an eye on the instruments as they flew on.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Shutting down the jet, Shego trailed Kim to retrieve their bags before lowering the hatch. Descending the stairs, Shego caught sight of a convertible entering the hangar, music blaring through its speakers. She smiled when she recognized the sagacious teen behind the wheel, fondly recalling conversations with Monique as Miss Go; Shego swore that girl could give Oprah a run for the money.

"GF and honey, good ta see ya, what did you bring me?" Monique asked with a quick hug to her friend.

"Missed you too Mo."

"You know I'm playen girl…seriously, what did you bring me?"

The couple shared a laugh while Kim dug through all of their packages, pulling out a large green box with a black bow. The redhead recalled her girlfriend's shrug when the Paris boutique instantly wrapped their purchase in Shego's signature colors. _Totally Shego-esque. _The thoughts of her green Goddess wrapped in black silk the first time they made love caused a twinge between her legs as her hormones reacted to the pleasant memory. _If this happens every time I see black and green together, I'm gonna need diapers! _ Kim shook her head to dispel the image before handing the package to her anxious friend.

Monique tore the box open to reveal a crimson designer dress; it was short, hot, and expensive, a fashion trifecta. Mo loved her best GF, but she knew the fashion sense and money required for such a gift came from the older woman leaning quietly against her car.

"I will gladly bear your children." The teen said in a serious tone while staring at the raven haired woman.

Shego smirked, while Kim stepped protectively in front of her. "I'm running short of friends right now; don't make me hurt you Mo."

"You are one lucky lady, simmer down now, that fine thing only has eyes for you!" Mo reassured her friend. "Come on girls, let's load up and get ya home."

The packages secured in the trunk, Monique jumped behind the wheel while Kim informed Shego she would be riding in the back. The redhead loved her friend, but she wasn't about to place her girlfriend within easy reach of the other teen. _I don't care if her boat don't float in that ocean, mine didn't either until I boarded the SS Green Goddess. I'd love to climb on board right now…._and Kim faded off into fantasy land.

"PRINCESS!"

"W-What?" The hero said coming back to reality.

"We're here…and you're drooling."

Kim used a sleeve to wipe her mouth and noticed the familiar house in front of the car. Blushing from the amused faces of the vehicles other occupants, the redhead sprung from the car and headed toward the front door… which was locked. _Odd. _ Using her keys to gain entrance, Kim searched the house and came up empty. _Weird, everyone should be here; Mom didn't say anything about plans today when I talked to her last night._ Kim heard Monique and Shego setting the bags down inside the front door as she exited the kitchen.

"Nobody's home."

"So call them…see what's up." Shego suggested.

"Duh…" Kim scolded herself before whipping out her Kimmunicator.

"Kimmie! I wasn't expecting to hear from you until this evening." Anne Possible answered.

"We decided to surprise you before heading to Go City, where is everybody?"

"Welllll…your father and I decided to take the boys on a spur of the moment trip, sorry sweetie, we didn't think you would be home." The older Possible explained.

"No big, I guess we'll see you when we get back."

"Of course dear, love you," and the call ended.

_Hmmm... _Turning toward the others, Kim explained the sitch. "Why don't we grab some lunch, unless you want to see your family sooner?"

"I would rather dine at the Bueno Nacho in Hell."

"Bueno Nacho it is!" Kim laughed grabbing her girlfriend's arm and dragging her to the car.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

"Come on Mo, your hair is fine," Kim said while trying to hurry her friend out of the Bueno Nacho bathroom, "Shego looked like she was going to fry the guy behind the counter when we came in here."

Exiting the bathroom the redhead scanned the booths looking for her lover, what she found made her blood boil. Her backside on the table, leaning suggestively toward the raven haired booth occupant, was the she-bitch of Middleton High School, Bonnie Rockwaller.

_What. The. Fuck. _Kim Possible didn't normally drop the f-bomb, even in her thoughts, but today she'd make an exception. Fighting the urge to run across the room and remove her high school rival's head, Kim silently counted down as she stomped forward.

"Get your ass off the table, _Bon-Bon_." The hero said in a tone hard enough to cut glass.

The brown haired former cheerleader shot daggers with her glare. "Kimmie…run along to your boyfriend so I can get to know this beautiful woman." Bonnie turned to shoot a wink and smile at Shego, who was becoming paler by the second.

"Don't be shy, I don't bite, unless you want me too," she drawled to the ex-thief.

_Oh my God in heaven…please save me from the pain I'm bound to receive if this bitch doesn't shut up, Amen. _Shego prayed while trying to shrink into the corner of the booth, holding her hands up and shaking her head, attempting to convey she had no part in this situation to her steaming lover.

"Get…The…Hell... away from my girlfriend."

Monique looked at Shego with pity, but stepped back to protect her own ass from what she saw brewing. _No way I'm gettin in that cat fight, I'm too fine to die._

"Please, as if I'd touch Monique."

"Well you hateful ho..." Mo started with hands on her hips in indignation.

"Not Mo," Kim said through clenched teeth. Raising a hand and pointing at Shego, "She…belongs to me."

"In your dreams…"

"In my dreams, in my bed, and everywhere else… you need to leave," Kim warned.

Bonnie turned, licking her lips and looking at Shego as if she was prime rib, "Don't think so Kimmie."

Shego had had enough; she wasn't going to suffer because the stupid chick thought she was on the menu. Sliding out of the booth as she pushed Bonnie out of her way, the ex thief went to stand behind her lover, wrapping her arms around the slim waist hoping to calm Kim… and if that failed she was at least closer to the door if she needed to run.

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was seeing; and the smug look on Possible's face was infuriating. When Kim placed her hands over the ones at her waist, and leaned back into the gorgeous woman who melted against her with loving eyes, Bonnie was ready to scream. Delivering a look of rage to the girl she loathed, Bonnie flew through the front door.

Monique hurried away to the counter to retrieve their order leaving the couple as they were, hoping the threat of violence in the air would dissipate before she returned. Kim removed the vice like hold she had on Shego's hands and ushered her toward the booth.

"Princess..."

"Sit." Kim commanded, gesturing for Shego to slip in before she followed. Leaning over she placed a chaste kiss on her lover's soft lips. "Am I going to have to mark my territory since you're so irresistible."

_Is she insinuating it was somehow my fault? _"I'm not a fucking fire hydrant." Shego snapped.

"Don't tempt me." The cool tone and calm expression suggesting Kim was serious.

Thankfully, Monique appeared with their food and the meal was consumed in peace. The remaining time in Middleton was spent at the mall, with Kim filling her friend in on the happenings of the previous week in Paris. They discussed Ron, and Mo backed Shego's belief that he would eventually come around; he was a good guy at heart, but he was still a _guy _and human, Ron's reaction was normal under the circumstances.

Saying their goodbyes, Kim and Shego parted with Monique, striding to board the jet as the teen watched them go. _Yep…dead girl walken…until Kim fucks her lame. _Mo still couldn't figure out how that was possible, but anything's possible for a Possible she chuckled before heading home.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

The flight to Go City was mere minutes in the sleek jet, Kim assumed they would be landing at the city airport, but Shego headed beyond Go Tower, where a private landing strip lay, situated on a sprawling estate.

Touching down, Shego maneuvered into an enormous building, bringing the jet to rest among others bearing the Go family logo. The couple walked through the open doors of the structure, stepping into a garden that would rival Eden.

Kim surveyed her lover and the surroundings. "Just how wealthy are you?"

"As a family? …Just less than God. Personally? …Not sure. Daddy handles everything; we can ask him if you really want to know."Shego offered as if the content of her statement mattered to her about as much as a brand of toilet paper.

"Aaa, that's not necessary, I'm just…overwhelmed?" The redhead tried to cover her feelings of inferiority. _What could I ever offer her?_

Shego could see the gears turning in her Princess's head, gathering her girl into her arms, she held Kim to her chest.

"Do you hear that? That heart beats for you, everything else is meaningless if I don't have the woman I love to share it with…get it through your stubborn beautiful head, you are priceless to me."

_Who would have thought a mere week could make such a difference? A smart ass evil villainess who seemed to love trying to beat the crap out of me confesses her feelings…and God, I want her… need her… _"I love you so much… I feel like everything I am is not enough, I want to give you more."

_You will one day Princess, and when I ask you had better say yes. _The raven haired woman leaned back, looking down at the cornucopia which was Kim Possible, how one little body could contain the abundance of strength, love, hope, everything that heralded the extraordinary, she couldn't comprehend, but Shego needed her like she needed oxygen. 

"You love me, flaws and all Princess. You've already given me more than I have any right too, given the choices I've made."

In the trees beyond the lovers, another pair watched, holding on to each other, awed by the sight.

Isabelle Go, descendent of a long line of females renowned for their strength and iron will, choked up as she whispered to the man supporting her. "It may be cliché, but our little girl has found the one that completes her." Her solidly built husband, Kane Go, nodded in agreement.

Shego's parents made their way further into the garden, giving the young pair some privacy, _for now_.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

"Baby, your filthy friggen rich and your family couldn't put in a damn escalator instead of the Go family version of Jacob's Ladder?" Kim panted while traversing the insanely long set of stairs leading from the garden up to Go Manor.

"It's good exercise?" Shego offered."There are usually some cars you can pick from to drive up to the house in the Gorage, but they were gone."

"Gorage? Seriously?"

"And we're back to the Kimmunicator."

It was frustrating that Shego was so much Kim's match, but that's why they were meant for each other. _No one else could put up with us…_the redhead thought.

"And why couldn't you call up to the house for a ride?"

_Because I wouldn't get to hear you bitch. _"Wait till we get to the house and ask me that one again."

"Hope there's an oxygen tank or somebody might have to give me mouth to mouth."

Shego laughed. "I'd be happy to Princess, but avoid comments like that around my family, you'll get multiple offers and I'd hate to off a brother…or my mother."

Reaching the top of the stairs, they stood trying to recover; Kim took in the massive building before her. Go Manor appeared more a soaring fortress than a family home, but considering Shego's destructive capabilities, Kim decided the home for five super powered siblings needed to be sturdy.

Waiting for the burning to recede from the muscles in her legs, Shego studied the cars in front of her family home, something just wasn't right here. Ice started to form in her stomach as she realized why she felt uneasy.

"Princess…"

"Yeah?"

"What kind of car does your mom drive?"

Shifting her position, Kim readied a comment on the strangeness of the question until she recognized a familiar sedan.

"One just like that…" she gestured to the midnight blue four door.

_Mommy…_There was no doubt in the ex-thief's mind who perpetrated this scheme. The lovers looked to one another, anxiety written in their features.

"Maybe someone else has the same car?"

"And I'm a fucking leprechaun."

Kim couldn't resist. "Can I follow the rainbow to yer pot o'gold?" She asked with a mischievous gleam in her eye."I believe I know the way, it's down below sexy green hills in a valley that floods when I visit..."

"Dammit woman, this is no time to have your mind in the bed. We can still get away, by the time Mommy can drag us back your family will be gone."

"Now firefly, don't be so hasty," Isabelle Go stepped from behind a large oak followed by her husband, mere steps from Shego and Kim.

"Sweetheart," Kane said, pulling his daughter in for a hug while she wished for telekinesis so she could strangle her mother with a look.

"Mommy, what have you done?" Shego demanded.

"You make it sound as if I've plotted something sinister Schey"

"Schey? Your real name is Schey?"

"It's short for Scheherazade, my parents are _fond_ of all things literary," Shego said, keeping her gaze trained on her mother. "Answer me woman!"

_Scheherazade…the story telling Persian Queen, OMG, the sexiness meter just went through the roof!_ Kim pictured Shego in the revealing outfit of a Persian belly dancer, gyrating, gold coins tinkling as she undulated her gorgeous body… then in nothing but the coin belt as she stood twirling her hips while straddling Kim's head. Kim's eyes nearly rolled back into her head…

The older image of Shego smiled wistfully. "I merely took the opportunity for our families to get to know one another; all your brothers are home, so the timing was ideal."

"My brothers are always here, they have no life."

"Most of your brothers have active social lives." Isabelle corrected, omitting that Shego's statement aptly described her eldest son.

The argument and Kim's near orgasm were cut short by "Kimmie-cub!" as Kim's parents and the home's other residents spilled out onto the drive.

James and Anne Possible, the Tweebs and Team Go ventured forth to greet the arriving couple.

"Hey Kim…"

"So you and Shego?"

"Hotness!

"Hoo-sha!"

"Hick-a-bick-a-boo!" The Tweebs finished.

The parents Possible pulled Kim in for a hug, and latching on to Shego, dragged her into the love-in. The ex-villainess smoothed the look reserved for those with a second head and consented to the assault with a smile for her Princess. The members of Team Go stayed back, snickering at their sister's plight, ignoring the middle fingered salute directed at them from behind Dr. Mrs. Possible's back.

The embrace finally broken, the brothers stepped forward to offer their greetings, avoiding direct eye contact with their sister. They all wore plasma retardant underwear; a necessity born from the need to protect "the Go family jewels" from Shego's wrath, but the boys didn't feel like pushing their luck at such close range.

Isabelle decided to mediate the exchange, "Kim, you're familiar with my sons' hero identities, but allow me to introduce Hector (Hego), Meno (Mego), Watson (Wego 1), and Wilkins (Wego 2)."

The puzzlement apparent on Kim's face drove Shego to an annoyed explanation. _My parents should have been charged with child abuse for the dumbass way they named their kids. _"Kimmie…Hector's from Dante's _Inferno, _Meno's from a work by Plato, Watson's obviously Doyle, and Wilkins comes from Dicken's _David Copperfield_."

"Oh."

Shego grinned. Kim held up warning finger with a "don't you dare" scowl.

"It's almost time for dinner, shall we go inside?" Isabelle enquired.

Most of the party shuffled toward the manor. "Give us a few, I want to catch my breath after the hike up the stairs," Kim explained to Shego's mother. She needed time to mentally prepare for what she believed would be a very eventful weekend.

"Of course, I'm sure it won't take you very long" Isabelle commented as she glided away, "I was quite impressed with how quickly you recovered from lack of oxygen while visiting my daughter's _valley _last we met."

Kim nearly fainted.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

The occupants of Go Manor were seated along an impressively sized banquet table filled with a diverse array of foods. Isabelle Go stood at the far end, calling for everyone's attention.

"I'm pleased the Possible family was able to join us, thank you all for coming. The dishes are some of my favorites from back home, please enjoy," the consummate hostess finished while taking her seat.

Kim scanned the table, attempting to discern from the contents Isabelle nationality. She guessed somewhere in Asia, but she decided to enquire further.

"So Mrs. Go, where's the home you referred to?"

"The pit of Hell…" Shego mumbled.

Ignoring her, the elder Go began," Please call me Isabelle, and I was born in Japan, my family moved many places growing up, but I still consider Japan home."

"My wife's very skilled in the martial arts thanks to her heritage," Mr. Go praised.

"Were you Shego's teacher?"

"More like tormenter…my sobo trained me."

"?"

"Grandmother"

"That's another thing we have in common, feisty grandmas, my Nana Possible taught me." Kim informed Shego.

A shared likelihood of feistiness into old age pleased Shego, she was willing to bet Kim was thinking the same thing. Princess's little grin confirmed her hunch.

Dinner continued with James attempting to explain one of his theories to Kane using noodle's for nebulas, Anne and Isabelle obviously conspiring given their pointed looks at their daughters while whispering, the Tweebs and Wegos planning God knows what, Mego was ogling Kim while Hego was self righteously vowing that only he was capable of saving Kim's virtue from his evil sister. Hego apparently didn't realize that particular ship had already sailed.

Dinner concluded, Shego and Kim excused themselves to shower and relax after their day of traveling. They headed upstairs to Shego's bedroom in the manor. Located on the top floor the room was a massive suite, naturally Shego-esque. The lovers shared a quick shower, drying via Shego's plasma charged hands, a practice Kim thoroughly enjoyed.

"What are you doing?"Shego asked as Kim rummaged through a suitcase on the bed.

"Trying to find my pajamas…"

"No."

"What do you mean no? " Kim replied. "We're at your parents' house…"

"You will be naked at all times in our bed, regardless of the location."

Knowing she wasn't going to win this argument, Kim turned to remove her suitcase when an exquisite body against her back locked her hips in place. The burning body of her lover ground into her backside, lips caressed her neck then a feral growl accompanied a bite to her shoulder. Throbbing need flared in response to the intensity of her lover's desire. A gentle shove between the shoulder blades bent the redhead forward; shoving her suitcase to the floor Kim used her arms to brace against the bed.

Erect nipples grazed Kim's buttocks as Shego slowly descended behind her. Kisses over her ass sent a shiver though the hero's body, while kneading thumbs played over the firmly grasped hips. She felt exposed, but intrigued and turned on by the new development in their love making. Kim shifted her legs apart to allow access to her rapidly moistening center, but the tongue exploring her circled an area most considered taboo. Kim moaned as her lover lapped at her brown rose while humming with pleasure. _Oh, gawwdd…_

Shego forced her lover onto the bed, flipping Kim over as she surged forward to capture an erect nipple between her teeth. Pinching twin pink peaks between her thumbs and forefingers, Shego trailed her tongue down Kim's tight abdomen, swirling around the navel, before stopping to inhale the scent which called to her like a drug. She had to taste Kim, her need demanded to be satisfied. _I'll never get enough of this woman…_

Carefully bypassing the sensitive bud at the top of her lover's sex she licked the slit from bottom to top, eliciting another moan. The need to claim what was hers overwhelmed, plunging two fingers into her writhing lover, the ex-thief curled her fingers, working Kim as she mercifully peppered gently licks over the nub hidden in red curls.

Kim was on fire, she bucked her hips as the sensations built; watching her lover's face with the eyes clenched in pleasure between her legs sent a fresh slick of wetness over the older woman's hand. "Do you trust me?" An ohhh so seductive whisper seeking permission. Nodding her head, Kim gasped as the earlier attention to her backside eased the way for a slender digit to enter…_Fuck!_ Biting her lip at the delicious mixture of pain and pleasure, the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth as hands wound in raven hair. The goddess between her thighs clamped on to her clit, gently sucking as she flicked her tongue. It was too much for the hero; fists knotted in bed sheets, body arching, Kim came thoroughly undone, soaking her lover as she cried into the veil…

…

Hego had taken it upon himself to stand vigil in the hall beyond the lovers' bedroom door, believing his sister had evil intentions toward the young hero despite everyone's insistence that they were a couple. The blood curdling scream in his mind confirmed his suspicions, bounding toward the door Hego kicked it open in time to see his nude sister straddling a very naked and unconscious Kim Possible.

Isabelle had been ascending the stairs to invite the couple to join everyone for a movie when she heard the cry and subsequent door crash, shaking her head she hurried up the steps sensing a fight was imminent.

The evil villainess in Shego threatened to surface as her mother entered the room, killing her idiotic brother would be justified considering the circumstances. Confirming the scream was indeed in pleasure, the older Go stood while Kim began to stir, a grin playing on her lips.

"Mmmmm….Baby…you can play with my as …" Kim was prevented from finishing as a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Welcome back Princess." Shego smirked while tilting her head toward the door. Turning to look in the direction indicated, the redhead's eyes widened, grabbing the nearest thing she could to cover herself in an attempt at modesty, Kim latched onto her naked girlfriend and pulled her down; the hero moaned as her body betrayed her, even in front of an audience Shego pressing against her was heaven.

"Get the fuck out!" Shego yelled at the pair standing in the doorway, igniting a hand to reinforce the threat behind the order. Her mother pushed Hego from the room before grabbing the door handle, to Kim's horror she smiled broadly at her daughter, "Bravo Firefly," she praised before closing the door.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

"I do _not_ want to go down there." Kim informed her girlfriend.

"You can't stay up here all weekend, your family's here too." Shego replied in exasperation, she had been trying to get Kim to go downstairs for breakfast for the last hour.

"Grrrr….Fine! But I'm not happy about it!"

_Well no shit..._Shaking her head, the ex-thief hugged her girlfriend."Princess, quite worrying about it, getting caught making love is "no big"," she offered, using Kim's catchphrase to soothe the girl, despite the shudder her inner bad ass wanted to make at the cutesy words.

"You weren't the one unconscious because your girlfriend gave you a massive orgasm by sticking a finger in your ass!"

"I'd be willing to trade places and reenact the events in question, repeatedly, if it would make you feel better." Shego graciously offered, and she _really_ _really_ meant it.

The hero laughed in spite of her anger and embarrassment. "I love you, you perv," she said while dragging her girlfriend by the hand, stopping abruptly she crushed Shego against the door, groping her while shoving her tongue into the woman's mouth and delivering a senses numbing kiss. Kim released a dazed Shego, "And that's for the rain check I intend to collect." The redhead exited the room with a grinning ex-thief running behind.

Despite the late arrival, the couple found the rest of the household still seated along the banquet table enjoying breakfast. Kim blushed furiously as she entered the room and received a wink and smile from Isabelle, causing an observant Anne Possible to look at her hostess questioningly. The other woman gave her an I'll-tell-you-later expression before turning her attention to an uncharacteristically happy-for-this-time-of-day daughter arriving behind Kim.

"You lovebirds must have been exhausted to have slept so long, I hope you have recovered your strength after such a long day of…._traveling_, heh Princess?" Isabelle enquired, enjoying the redhead squirming as she took her seat.

"Back off she-devil, I'm the only one who calls her Princess. And our time in bed was _very_ satisfying." Shego replied smugly, much to Kim's embarrassment and their mothers' amusement.

Across the table Hego shrank back in his chair as the pair delivered scowls in his direction. _There's an ass beating in your future, _Shego promised before turning to her breakfast.

**Later in the day…..**

"Mommy, do I really need to help with Daddy's party?" Shego whined, "Princess is still upset over Hego's dumbass move."

"She cut you off didn't she?"

"It would be easier for me to break into Fort Knox than Kimmie's pants thanks to my stupid brother."

"Give her time Firefly, she isn't used to our family yet." Isabella tried soothing her daughter.

"And I don't want her to leave me because she can't put up with it either." Shego stated with a pained expression.

"She loves you too much for you to be thinking that way and you know it."

Trying to change the subject the ex thief surveyed the numerous tables and party guests in the garden. "How many freakin people did you invite anyway?"

"It was an open invitation; your father is very well known and respected." Isabelle proudly replied to her daughter. Sensing Shego's sadness from being separated from Kim, she instructed her, "Go find your little sex kitten."

Shego was too happy to comment on her mother's name for Kimmie, the raven haired women raced across the garden in search of her lover.

"LOOK OUT!" was the last thing Shego heard before a sharp pain to the back of her head sent her into unconsciousness.

The Tweebs and Wegos watched the ex thief fall while the fear of an early death gripped them.

"You said you could catch anything we threw!" The Tweebs yelled in unison at the Wegos.

"Who throws a rocket powered football!" The Wegos yelled back.

"We are so dead when she wakes up!" They all exclaimed before running for their lives.

As Shego lay unconscious, a blue skinned partygoer rushed to her side. "Wake up my love," he said while considering CPR.

In the meantime, the Tweebs and Wegos were running passed Kim as she stepped off the stairs from the house.

"We're sorry."

"We didn't do it."

"It's their fault." Is all that the hero heard as the twins rushed past. Not really sure who said what or what the boys were referring too, Kim hurried the direction they came from to see an equally horrid and laughable sight.

Drakken, in a party hat, was leaning over Shego, slowly closing the distance to her face. The hero ran over and pulled Drakken back, while her lover made a groggy attempt to sit up.

"Shego, what happened, are you okay?" Kim said while trying to steady the older woman.

"Princess, you might need to get your mom, I think I have brain damage. I could have sworn I saw a smurf trying to kiss me."

Suppressing a laugh, Kim said, "No baby, that was be Drakken."

At the mention of his name the scientist sprang to life, "Get away from my fiancée, Kim Possible! Why are you here anyway?"

Shego snapped out of her delirium at the word "fiancée". "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well Shego, I came to my future father in law's birthday to ask for your hand in marriage," Drakken said as if it should be obvious.

Kim was annoyed at the comment, but was feeling a little vengeful for her earlier embarrassment with Shego, so she decided not to step in to help her lover.

"Princess?" Shego looked to Kim, who just folded her arms and arched an eyebrow as if expecting an explanation. _She can't think this fruit loop is serious?_

"I am not, nor will I ever be your fiancée! The only person I will ever marry is standing right there and that is why Kim Possible is at this party!" Shego yelled pointing at Kim as the younger woman's need for vengeance dissipated.

Smiling at the doe eyes she received from her lover, Shego turned back to the fool in front of her. "Got that dumbass?"

"If you didn't want to get married right away you could have just told me, there's no need to make up some story with Possible to test my love for you!" The clueless wonder answered.

Kim decided it was time to step in. Walking to Shego, she jumped up and locked her legs around her lover's waist while delivering a passionate kiss.

"Get off of her!" Drakken roared.

Igniting a hand after breaking from Kimmie's lips, Shego informed the scientist, "You need to leave, there's no way in hell she's getting off of me anytime soon if I can help it," before turning and sprinting to the Gorage with her princess.

"You'll pay for this Possible!" Drakken yelled before running from the party.

Shego ran into the Gorage and placed Kim on the hood of the nearest vehicle, intending to ravish her thoroughly.

"Put your spurs away cowgirl, I'm not getting caught by your family again."

"You can't be serious," Shego exclaimed while her girlfriend slid off the car. "YOU ARE! Come on Princess, if I were a guy I'd have blue balls right now!"

"Thinking of Drakken?" Kim asked before fleeing from her pissed and horny lover.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Shego stalked from the Gorage seeking a target for her frustration. Scanning the party she saw Hego flexing for a group of fan girls and decided it was time for payback. While pondering suitable punishments, the ex thief noticed the Tweebs crawling to retrieve a football with attachments she deduced were rockets. _So that's what hit me…little bastards._

Using her years of stealth training to her advantage, Shego circled the Tweebs and pinned them against the back of the Gorage.

"So it was you two that knocked my ass out."

"The Wegos said they could catch it." The Tweebs answered while their hands attempted to shield their "Little Possibles" from the burns the Wegos warned them about. _We need plasma retardant underwear too. _

A devilish idea struck Shego. "Do you have a remote control for that?"She asked while pointing to the rocket football.

"Y-Yeah."

"Bring it here and I'll let you live this time" Shego told them with a wicked grin.

The Tweebs were beyond scared but retrieved the remote in hopes that being the super powered woman's servants would mean extending their life span.

The ex thief maneuvered until she found a position which allowed an unimpeded view of her target. Launching the football, Shego used the remote to guide it at full speed into Hego's crotch, dropping him in front of his admirers. Walking with a satisfied stride, she loomed over her brother.

"Since I'm not getting any because you're a fucking idiot, I've made damn sure you can't get it." Shego said over her brother who was currently curled into the fetal position. "And quite crying like a bitch, women like strong and sexy," she informed Hego while shooting a wink to the fan girls, who were now crushing on the former villainess.

The rest of the party was uneventful, but Kane Go enjoyed the day knowing his family and new extended family were in attendance.

**The following morning…**

"We'll see you both back in Middleton" the parents Possible said while hugging Kim and Shego after saying their goodbyes to the Go family.

Shego went and spoke briefly with her mother before calling Kim, "Let's go get our stuff Princess."

The couple gathered their belongings and headed for the Gorage since they had already said their farewells to Shego's family and promised to return at Christmas. Instead of walking to Shego's jet, the raven haired woman led Kim to a Go family aircraft.

Upon entering the cabin and setting down their luggage, Kim had to ask, "Baby, why aren't we taking your jet?"

"Well, you did want to join a certain club didn't you?"

"Yes, but you said only if you weren't doing the flying." After finishing her sentence, Kim turned to see a figure emerging from the cockpit. Isabelle Go, dressed in a very tight pilot's uniform that hugged a body which explained Shego's sexiness, stood smiling at Kim.

Placing the cap she held under her arm onto her long black tresses, she informed Kim, "I will be your pilot today."

Kim stared from a smirking Shego to her gorgeous mother. "Ah, what the hell!" she said launching herself at Shego and pinning her to the floor.

Isabelle smiled watching Kim practically ripping her daughter's clothes off and then returned to the pilot's chair, getting the craft airborne.

She left the cockpit door open just in case Kim passed out again of course…


End file.
